


兰若劫

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: 花滑金刀组RPSonly,羽生结弦x金博洋圈地自萌，切勿上升私设如山，ooc提醒，剧情不重要，重点是PWP【雷点预警】（某种程度上的）np，慎。





	兰若劫

一片驚鴻雨，一枕黃粱夢。月上梢頭人不寐，佛珠輕響有狐醉。  
自古多有癡情兒，此事無關風月，風月無邊。

 

他站着许久不动，只见蓬蒿草愈长愈高，没过了他的身子。月好似是一直都挂在天边的，从没有日来替换他，也不见云遮挡住，只有他一个孤零零的悬在天上，和地下这个低声念经的和尚相伴。素衣和尚口中的经文声时高时低，当月至天空正中，繁星皆隐去踪迹时，这和尚的声音突兀地止住了，四下空寂，静寂处突闻佛珠崩坏，若惊碎了一场梦。  
由此这叫做羽生结弦的和尚抿着唇，眼睛睁开了，瞳孔中凝起的金光佛莲随即消散不见。他环顾着四周，此时正是夜深，周身四处并无甚处可供他歇息，于是只得在这蓬蒿的大海里游弋，记忆深处好似几里之外便有一座佛寺可令他歇脚。  
衰败的寺庙，断壁残垣堪堪立着，茅草遍地恣意生长，遮住了路和行踪。这不是记忆里的那处，这寒寺不如说像是在这山郊野领处凭空而现的，隐匿在一片黑暗深处。羽生结弦眼尖，寻到了蒿草中几处狐妖留下的痕迹，他留了个心眼避开着这些地方找了一间残破的厢房，简单打扫了一下屋内的灰尘便取了火折点灯，点完后正准备打坐歇息，却闻舍北有喁喁声，这便是有狐妖来了。

 

“狐，妖兽也。……能知千里外事，善蛊惑，使人迷惑失智。千岁则与天通，为天狐。”

 

金博洋是一只几月前刚化形的小狐妖，此前从未有过向活人采阳的经历。原本今日他应当同族中一先辈同来，只是先辈却被人捕猎时伤了身子，因此金博洋只好孤身前往。他只是只小狐，没有知千里的本事，先辈说今个儿会有人来，他便信了过来。的确是有人，不过是个和尚。  
不是花容月貌、体态婀娜的姑娘也就罢了，可这连风流倜傥的侠士也不是。和尚……和尚能干嘛呀，虽然这和尚长得实在对他胃口，剑眉下一双似笑非笑含情目，羽睫轻点若蛱蝶双飞，薄唇诵经，虽听不懂他念了些什么，却爱屋及乌的觉得这声音应当也是好听的。但始终是一个和尚呀。金博洋总不能贸然闯进，好些或许听他念叨一晚上佛经，假使这是个除妖会些术法的和尚就糟糕了，倘若不测便是落得一个被捉的命运。前后不论是哪个都让他出了一身冷汗。坑爹玩意儿。扁扁嘴，金博洋晃了晃脑袋继续扒拉着纸糊的窗边儿向厢房内看去，却见到这僧人好似入了魇，神情刹变。  
有机可乘。

有一个故事，不知诸位是否听过。从前有一个村子，有一日一僧人到访，村民们给了一件草庐供其歇息。和尚夜夜点灯，众村民不解，和尚答点灯是照亮诸位心中，使真心显现得以见佛法。有一天晚上和尚照旧去取了火折子点灯——  
“你若是点灯，今日必有大火，火烧千里，三日不绝。”  
素衣素袍的羽生结弦抬头，看见角落里站着一位裹着黑裘的年轻男人。  
“你若是不点灯，便有山洪而来，这村子的人照样活不成。”男子掩面而笑，“你当如何选择？”  
僧人不语，一双眸子锐利地盯着金博洋，金博洋索性不再看他，转而盯着灯芯。  
“你可快些，不然我便当是今夜无灯了。”他催促着。  
“‘你可当’……你是何人？！”羽生结弦何等警觉，一听便察觉了其中的深浅。他在瞬间出手擒住了对方——一只手紧扣着金博洋的咽喉，将他遏制在角落。

“……观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄。……”

一句佛经过后，身边景象如同烟雾般散去，魇被破去。只是羽生原本会以为这人也是他被魇住时的幻象，却没想到身归寒寺后他的手依旧扼着对方的脖子。  
是狐妖。  
金博洋深知自己暴露，干脆破罐子破摔地向前一倾身，直接笨拙地吻了过去。  
和尚一惊，赶紧收回了扼制金博洋的手，“善哉善哉”地念叨了几句，转身找了块远离金博洋的地方打坐。

“……舍利子，色不异空，空不异色，色即是空，空即是色，受想行识亦复如是。……”

金博洋不懂他念的是什么经，只知道伸出舌头来舔了舔唇，神色有些迷茫。却不知这场景落到了别人眼中是何等的光景。

那和尚只念了一盏茶的功夫，便突然止住了，又过了须臾竟兀自冷哼了一声，露出那双勾人的眼，细细打量着金博洋。金博洋却撇着嘴坐在一边，完全没注意到这道危险的目光。随后猝不及防被人从后方制住——说是制住，其实用“抱”更为合适些。羽生结弦的手从后边探到他腰里，轻巧地解开了金博洋的腰带。

“……舍利子，是诸法空相，不生不灭，不垢不净，不增不减。……”

“你不是僧？”  
“何出此言？”  
“你……你如今行的哪里是僧人所行之事？”金博洋红着眼，水汽氤氲在眼瞳里。他的衣衫早已被尽数褪去，夜间又凉的厉害，所以他整个人都心甘情愿地缩在对方的怀里，被那人把控着、玩弄着。羽生结弦享受极了这从上而下俯视对方的角度。他自己也赤条着，根处深深盘踞在金博洋的身体里。  
“那你倒是说说，何事应为僧人所行？”他的指尖轻拂过金博洋的眼睫，顺势而下捏住对方的面颊，又有两只手指伸进对方的唇瓣里，模仿着媾和的方式搅动，让人难以说出话来。下身又是一挺，撞击到金博洋最敏感的地方。只教金博洋呜咽着叫出声来，脑子里浑浑噩噩一片，哪里还说得出僧人应做些什么。他本是刚化形的妖，第一次出来吸人精气，却没料到碰到这么个人，反倒是险些把自己搭进去。  
“你说。”羽生结弦轻笑着，那双曾经盘过佛珠的手轻轻捏着他腰上的软肉，又挑逗地打着圈儿。这处可是金博洋的“死穴”，羽生这手上粗糙的茧子的触碰勾起了金博洋的笑意，只是羽生的那处还留在他体内未经释放，肿大着像是只巨兽潜伏在洞内，金博洋觉得腰上一痒便条件性反应地想要笑出来，内穴也生理性地一缩，于是羽生的半身又扩大了一圈，令这初出茅庐的小狐妖难以置信地惊呼起来。  
“说。”他拍了拍对方的屁股，揉捏了几把后将其整个人用力按压下来。这个体位进入的最深，羽生结弦若这世间鸿蒙之处最早的开辟者，他那巨大之物把这叫做金博洋的混沌生生劈为了两半。金博洋哪里还说得出话来，他哭叫着，拍打着羽生结弦的身体，在他肉身上挠出道道暧昧的红痕。可羽生结弦并不会放过他，是金博洋这厮先找上门来的，上门的肉哪有丢弃不食的道理呢。他律动着，肉体和肉体的拍打声，交媾处淫靡的水渍声，金博洋像是这魂儿都要从身上飞走了，却又被羽生结弦一伸手擒住了，禁锢在炽热的肉身里，迷醉在兰若寺的灯光中。刹那间天光好似从黑暗深处乍现了，金博洋瞪大了眼睛，魂穿过二十四诸天，自欲界、色界、无色界到一菩提树下，像是见到璀璨佛光下有一人影璎珞披身。可他倏忽又在浪涛里了，似无根浮萍样飘摇着，狂风骤浪阻隔在他和那个人中间，金博洋挣扎着想要朝那个人喊话，嘶吼的声音也被风雨扯碎了，突然间风雨又止住了，乌云散去，日光坠地。那个人出现在他面前，向他伸出了手。  
是羽生结弦。

不对。不对。金博洋内心里叫嚣着。  
“你是什么？”他脱口而出。  
“你倒是聪明。”羽生结弦莞尔一笑，侧过身显现出身后与他长相完全一致的人，“我是他的一部分，单字为‘色’”  
此话说完，又有一双手伸过来，揉捏着金博洋的下身。金博洋呼吸一滞，转过头来竟有见到一个一模一样之人。  
这人面无表情，动作却丝毫不缓慢，一手把弄着金博洋的前面，另一手取了三根手指开拓他的后面，金博洋刚被羽生结弦的“色”身操弄过，因而后庭处湿软得很，手指很容易地进入了，按压、挑弄着肠壁。  
“你也是按捺不住了。”“色”身倾过身子来，也伸出三根手指挤进了金博洋的后面那处。新的这位见此皱了眉，面上神色无他，可在体内的手指却更加有力、迅速地运作起来。那边的“色”也不甘示弱，两方居然在金博洋的后穴处相争起来。  
“你……你又是什么？”金博洋何曾尝试过如此滋味。他想逃，挣脱出去，寺庙冰冷的石板沁到他的腿上。仅仅一秒的功夫，他便被拽住脚踝拉回来。  
“我是‘欲’”  
金博洋心中大惊，只觉不妙。果真如此，“色”身不再有所动作，虽是将金博洋全权交给“欲”身处置，但也赤裸着身躯朝他挤眉弄眼的挑逗。“欲”身更加贪得无厌，来来回回地做弄他，变着花样换着姿势地使金博洋一次又一次攀登上极乐的顶峰。最后金博洋趴在地上，两臂支撑着，两腿敞开，腹上、肩上都有白浊的影子，这已是放弃了抵抗，任凭“欲”身作为。纵使狐妖比人在情欲方面更甚，但金博洋也射了好几次，显然已经力不从心。  
“喂！”他虚弱地朝本身叫喊着，像是快要溺死的人看着漂在数十寸之外的浮木。  
这时“色”身却有了动静，他踮着脚过来，笑着勾过金博洋的下巴，手臂一手将人圈到了怀里来，“你不必叫唤他，他不会过来的。他是僧，要成佛的。”  
“那你们就不是了。”金博洋显然还记着先前的那茬。  
“非也，”“色”身把金博洋紧箍在怀里，伸出舌头自肩胛舔舐至耳后，炙热的呼吸声包裹着他的耳朵，原本便红的耳坠愈加灼烧起来，“‘凡所有相，皆是虚妄。’，他既是僧，我等为其一部分，由此也便是僧。”说完金博洋的右耳就落入了“色”身的口中，“欲”身也凑上前来含住他胸前的红豆。  
“这是他的劫数。”“欲”身开口，又把金博洋抱到自己那处，按其头部强令其趴下，于是“色”的那物什顶入了金博洋的口中。而他自己又一手套弄着小金博洋，一手按捏着湿漉漉的淫穴，想来先前并未得到完全的满足。  
前有“色”，后有“欲”。金博洋只觉得自己将要一命呜呼，没料到又有一双手放到他的背上。  
“你好。”那人率先打招呼道，“我是他的‘痴’。”  
痴者，瘾也，欲而未尽者也。  
金博洋愣住了，可“痴”却无并额外的动作，他仅在一边坐下来，目光灼灼地盯着他们。  
“……”无话可说，金博洋在这目光下臊得厉害，放不开，因而后穴紧得很，“色”和“欲”感受到了，却更加卖力地行进着。待三人一道高潮过后，“痴”却是开口说话了。  
他告诉金博洋成佛需要斩断色、欲、痴、 贪、瞋等诸念化身，而后才可成佛永离生死烦恼，成就无上正等正觉。而羽生结弦早已斩去其他，只余下他们三个。今日金博洋引得他们三个出来成就了羽生的劫数，若他能归然不动，今夜过后便能成佛。  
“只怕是不行了。”说话的是“色”，“你难道没发现这外头夜色从未变更过吗？”  
金博洋一惊，定神往外头看去，果然，他来时是正子时，现如今依旧是正子时。  
“色”哼了一声，“想比我们是在他的芥子须弥中了。”  
至此三位化身都不说话了，空寂得只有火烧灯芯的噼啪声。金博洋原本蜷缩着身子依靠在“色”的怀里，现在四肢僵硬也不敢轻举妄动。  
“噼啪。”灯灭了。  
黑暗中金博洋在下坠，整个人快要砸到地板上之时被一双手轻托住了头颅，放到他的膝上枕着。  
他闻到了一股檀木的清冽香味，这味道裹挟着他沉沉睡去了。  
远处的日头升起来，长夜尽了。  
「完」

**Author's Note:**

> [1]“狐，妖兽也。……能知千里外事，善蛊惑，使人迷惑失智。千岁则与天通，为天狐。”：前一句出自《说文》，后一句出自《太平广记》卷四四七引《玄中记》。  
> [2]“ 观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄。”&“……舍利子，色不异空，空不异色，色即是空，空即是色，受想行识亦复如是……”&“ ……舍利子，是诸法空相，不生不灭，不垢不净，不增不减。……”：皆出自《般若波罗蜜心经》。  
> [3]“凡所有相，皆是虚妄。”：出自《金刚经》。
> 
> 解释一下，第一段月不动是指羽生结弦在自己的芥子须弥中，时光流逝都变得极为缓慢，他在此召出了自己除了色、欲、痴之外的化身，但由于化身过多消灭困难，所以佛珠崩坏，帮他挡了一灾，可是即使如此他也佛心不稳了，如此而后走到荒郊野寺便轻易被刚刚化形的小狐狸金博洋引出了另外三个化身。佛心不稳又消耗太多的羽生肯定是解决不了这三个的…… 最后就弃佛入魔了，三个化身融在了本身里。魔和妖还是很配的。成佛方法其实不止一种，之后由魔入佛也ok的。


End file.
